Подкидыш
by Mein Anderes Ich
Summary: Кто сидит там на суку и кричит "ку-ку", "ку-ку". (1944г) . Сказочка-побасёнка по мотивам легенда о снайперах ака "кукушках" или "подкидышах". Джен.


Аиста, что нес его, подстрелил снайпер-шутник. Погибла белая птица на полпути к его дому родному, и стал мальчонка сиротой-подкидышем. Подрос он чуток, война как раз началась, и сам снайпером стал. Потом снова сделался подкидышем – «подбросили» его врагам «свои», отступая. Оставили в «засидке» на дереве близ лесной дороги да наказали стрелять по приближающимся иванам. Коварный план фрицы придумали - не ждут его там, где прошел очищающий шквал войны, да только смертнику от того не легче. Скоро он c тем аистом опять свидится, тут и сказочке конец придет.

Сам виноват, когда «своих» выбирал и в добровольцы шел, пусть и не от жизни хорошей. Известно о чем мечталось дурачку: о листьях дубовых в петлице, о шоколаде в пайке, а особенно о винтовке немецкой - взаправдашней, не той, из которой на военной подготовке «яблочко» дырявил. Война быстро учит, права на пересдачу не дает, да и парнишка стрелком оказался от бога… или от дьявола. Кто его разберет, и нет в том разницы никакой, раз волею его сработались они с маузером да прицелом цейсовским. Глянешь на тяжелую винтовку в костлявых, по-птичьи худющих руках, да и задумаешься, кто тут главный – оружие грозное или боец – кукушонок, только на крыло встающий.

Вот и долетался до того, что в гнездо приземлили, коли стрелял лучше других. Кроме винтовки верной, оставили ему еды на сутки, которую он и на трое растянет, если понадобится, да воды. Досыта он никогда не ел, и паек ему обильной королевской трапезой с тремя переменами блюд кажется. Папирос три штуки, да только курить нельзя, чтобы себя не выдать. Курение для стрелка последнее дело – никотиновый голод злым делает, а рыжий огонек – заметным, но себя не изменишь. Затягиваться «по-пацански» учился он тогда же, когда и пять на пять умножать, и первое получалось куда лучше. Сидит себе парнишка, жует табак да глядит зорко, не покажется ли кто на дороге. Скоро сказка сказывается, да не скоро дело снайперское делается.

Кукует в лесу кукушка, тоскливо, одиноко. Хочется как в детстве спросить, сколько ему жить осталось, да только что тревожить попусту птицу. Ведь если не будет кукушка на праздные вопросы людей неприкаянных отвечать, останется у нее время и гнездо свить, и детей малых выкормить. А он и так свой срок знает.

Двадцать годков на свете парнишка прожил – вроде и недолго, а по сравнению с тем, что осталось – ох как много. Неприметно жизнь прошла, только и нажил, что пару десятков отметок о попаданиях прицельных да врагов неживых. Звать его Райвис, ничего особенного, а фамилию и назвать стыдно – записали ее в детдоме по ошибке с женским окончанием «те» всем на посмешище. Да как мимо него пройти, не посмеявшись и не обидев - хлипкий, грудь впалая, ребра частоколом, росточком тоже не вышел. Был он тихоней, ябедой, только исподтишка гадости в отместку и делал. И стреляет тоже исподтишка, за то и не любят их брата – снайпера.

Слушает парнишка кукушку и ждет, когда придут убивать да убитыми быть. Кто говорит, что ждать легко, но скучно очень, тот только в очереди в магазине ждал. А на войне другие очереди, другие магазины, и ожидание тоже другое – смысла исполненное, напряженное - не меньшая работа, чем сам выстрел, если бы только птица глупая не мешала. Не кукуй, кукушка, с тобой и самому закуковать недолго, но нет, не унимается она.

Двадцать два - двадцать два – так две секунды отсчитываются, за которые нужно выстрел сделать, а в переводе на птичий, это будет «ку – ку». Вот и еще один язык освоил - šaut, стрелять, schießen -так как, говоришь, это по-кукушечьи будет? Видать, тоже «ку-ку». А другие слова ему без надобности.

Как только не умаялась птица который час кричать, а может и не одна она, а сменяют караульную сестрицы, только о том думать совсем грустно. Кукушек много, тех, кто его оставил много, тех, кто наступает много, а стрелок один-одинешенек. Как появился он на свет никому не нужный, так и помрет, даже глаза его некому прикрыть будет. Жалко себя, и сбежать хочется, только поздно уже.  
Уходят фрицы с чужой земли, приходят на чужую землю иваны. А у его народа и прозвища нет – вечно их имена то на немецкий, то на русский манер переиначивают. И сам парнишка уже безымянный. Не на земле, а над землей. Не человек уже – птица.

А настоящая птица, никогда человеком не бывшая, ему отзывается, и кажется вдруг парнишке, что самая большая кукушка и есть его мать, подкинувшая его по ошибке не в птичье гнездо, а в людское. И хочется за это размозжить птичьи мозги из винтовки, да только не видать нигде пернатой потаскушки. Нет у него матери, как нет пупка на животе, к спине приросшем… как нет и живота и спины, как нет и самого маленького снайпера, как нет и кукушек. Есть в лесу только бьющиеся меж стволов деревьев и стволом винтовки гулкие крики «ку-ку» да звуки будущих выстрелов.

Совсем скоро прозвучат они. Те, кто сражается за Родину-мать уже на подходе. Идут. Готовься стрелять, скоро отстреляешься.

…

По странной земле шагает освободитель – не своей, да не чужой. И сердце за нее не болит, как за родной Ленинград, и куража нет, как при мысли о Берлине. Хутора здесь далеко друг от друга разбросаны, гнезда аистов на шестах, да люди с глазами водянистыми и партбилетами, в огороде откопанными. Не по-славянски это все, не по-нашему, только произнести вслух Иван такое не решится. Стрелянный он воробей, язык за зубами держать умеет, иначе бы давно уже в штрафбате был, а не в разведотряде, что идет по лесной дороге и проверяет, не оставили ли фрицы какой сюрприз, чужую землю покидая.

Оставили.

Двадцать два - двадцать два.

Ку-ку.

Первым пулю в затылок получил Олег, хохмач – украинец, на той неделе в их часть из госпиталя поступивший, да все по медсестре одной грудастой страдавший. Клюнул по-птичьи носом, да и осел. Отстрадался.

С тыла стреляют, да откуда-то сверху, будто с дерева. Неужто и здесь «кукушки» завелись? Знаком Иван с этими тварями не понаслышке еще с финской, до сих пор мороз зимней войны по коже, хоть и сентябрь на дворе. Сказки, говорят, все это, да только он поостерегся бы такое дитю на ночь рассказывать.

Двадцать два - двадцать два.

Ку-ку.

Лежит он, укрывшись за кустарником, а товарищ замешкался, пытаясь снайпера в ветвях выглядеть, да и поймал свои двенадцать граммов металла промеж глаз. Говорят же «бестолковый белорус» - вот это про таких. Молоденький Колька был, шпана настоящая. Пошел бы по малолетке за поножовщину, не начнись война. Не пойдет уже.

Изучает Иван окружение, зубы стиснув, чтобы не обматерить сволочь меткую, прислушивается, да только крик птицы – кукушки раздается. Видать накаркать что-то хочет зараза пернатая, только не верит в приметы русский солдат. Он сам любой черной кошке дорогу перейдет, да кукушке укажет, сколько жить ей осталось.

Вдруг дрогнули слегка ветки на сосне неподалеку. Черное дуло винтовки виднеется. Не впервой Ивану таких снимать – спасибо финнам, научили мастерству. Выстрел, другой, и валится с дерева винтовка, а за ней фигурка, поперек туловища длинной веревкой перевязанная, дергается, словно попавшаяся в силок птица, и затихает, вниз головой повисая.

Кукушка тоже умолкает. Видать не русскому куковала она, не его век отмеряла.

…

Выжидает Иван, к товарищам убитым подходит да идет смотреть, что за птицу подстрелил. Только никакая это оказывается не кукушка, не кукушонок даже. Тот птенец крупный, может сводных братьев да сестер из гнезда вытолкнуть, а этот – махонький, в чем душа держалась, лицо остренькое, совсем детское, только серая форма с кукушкой и роднит.

Да и не от пули погиб – в своей же веревке страховочной запутался желторотик и черепушку о ствол проломил, когда падал.

Винтовка на земле лежит да снайперская книжка, и все выстрелы в ней, даже те самые, последние два, с немецкой педантичностью отмечены. Только не больно-то похож птенец, из гнезда вывалившийся, на фрица настоящего. Перебежчик местный с глазами остзейскими водянистыми, вот он кто, даже зло берет.

- И на кукуй тебе это нужно было, птица ты окаянная? – проводит Иван ладонью ото лба вверх, чтобы гляделки прикрыть мутные, да только кровь, выступившую из-под челки белобрысой размазывает.

- Ку-ку

Нежданно да резко, словно выстрел, раздается над головой птичий голос, и стоит Ивану взгляд поднять, как получает он пулю в лоб и следующего «ку-ку» не слышит уже.

И тишина мертвая водянистыми глазами из ветвей смотрит.

***

Откуда та пуля-дура взялась – знать о том никто не знает, ведать не ведает. Пули они ведь те же птицы вольные – летят быстро, да клюются больно.

П/А: Тут и сказочке конец, а кто отзыв оставит – молодец =) Искренне Ваш, добрый сказочник-орнитолог дядюшка Ich.

***

По следам зверя-обоснуя или кто сказал «ку-ку»:

Фик основан на легендах о снайперах -«кукушках», как назвали снайперов и автоматчиков, возможно использовавших замаскированные позиции на деревьях. Сленговое выражение появилось во время Зимней войны применительно к финским военнослужащим.

Есть упоминания о «кукушках» и в иных войнах. Например, в сентябре 1944 г. во время боёв на территории Латвии немцы при отступлении неоднократно оставляли одиночных снайперов на замаскированных позициях вдоль лесных дорог — они пропускали крупные подразделения и начинали стрелять по разведгруппам, одиночным машинам, связным. Таких стрелков также называли «подкидыши».


End file.
